Hiding My Heart
by Pheebs123
Summary: Since he was five, Blaine would spend most of his nights in the Hummel household with his best friend Kurt to avoid his abusive Father. But when Blaine is only 14, things go too far at home and he disappears, leaving both boys with a hole in their hearts. Will time heal all wounds or will fate bring them together again? Warnings: Rated M for abuse from the start and smut later on.
1. Chapter 1:I'm here, you're safe tonight

Chapter 1: I'm here, you're safe tonight.

"So how was school?" Burt Hummel asked his five year old son across the dinner table. Burt was a stocky bald man who wore the same baseball cap every single day to cover his shiny head. He was wearing worn out blue jeans, a black scruffy t-shirt and his overalls from working at his tire shop all day. He looked to his son for an answer.

Kurt finished chewing his tiny mouthful of pasta, before wiping his delicate hands on a handkerchief and answering his Dad. "It was alright, there's a new boy. He's the only one who hasn't made fun of me for my clothes yet." He stated matter-of-factly whilst he looked down at what he was wearing. He had on a pristine white shirt, with a silver bow tie and tight black jeans. Despite being five years old, he had fully acquired his own taste in fashion, and would only let either him or his Mum choose his outfits.

Elizabeth Hummel gave her son a squeeze on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek, tucking her blonde curls behind her left ear whilst saying, "You look amazing, honey. Don't let it bother you." She smiled at him and patted his head before continuing, "So, what's this new boy like?" She questioned, eager for Kurt to make his first friend at school, most children were already making fun of him for being effeminate, and she was delighted at the news of a new boy who might not be so single minded.

"He didn't say anything, he just sat at the back of the class. He looked really scared, and he had lots and lots of boo-boo's all over him. Oh, and his clothes were all dirty and e_ugh._" Kurt replied, shuddering at the thought of unclean clothes.

"Oh." Said Elizabeth, something wasn't sitting right with her, the new news of a scared child, with injuries and dirty clothes just did not sound right one little bit. "So, he didn't say anything at all?"

"Nope, and he started crying when the teacher yelled at Finn for talking in class. It was strange, Blaine wasn't even near them at all!"

"Well, make sure you're welcoming, sweetheart, remember how scary starting school can be." She replied half-heartedly noting down the name Blaine in her mind, and making sure that she would hold onto it for further investigation. "Why don't you go and play in your room? Mummy and Daddy need to talk about some grown up things."

"Okay." Kurt replied, as he bounced off in his own little world.

As soon as he was out of a hearing distance, Elizabeth turned to Burt and began to talk. "It may just be me overreacting, but something doesn't seem quite right about that does it?" She questioned. "I mean, scared, covered in bruises, crying when someone yells?"

"No, something is definitely wrong there." Burt sighed, adjusting his hat a little. "I guess we'd better find out, god knows nobody else in this damn town will care."

And so it was agreed that Burt would be picking Kurt up from school and Elizabeth would wait in the playground with him, and attempt to find out more about this Blaine kid who sounded like he needed some help.

Sure enough, the next day a battered looking 5 year old, left Kurt's classroom dragging his feet behind him as he walked home from school alone. Elizabeth followed behind but not so close that he would notice, she kept expecting a parent to at least meet him halfway home, but he kept walking and walking further away from school, all by himself. When he reached the house next door to her own, he sat on the front step, and wiped away a singular tear. Elizabeth knew a man had moved in next door a few weeks ago, but she had never seen a son around. She kept her distance and waited.

A few hours passed and a drunk man swaggered up to the doorstep and grabbed Blaine by his already stretched collar, and dragged him inside. Elizabeth saw more tears fall down his face as he was dragged away before the door slammed shut. She walked a little but closer, and could hear cries of pain coming from the house, and the words "Please Dad! I'll be good! I'm sorry!" being cried out. She felt physically sick, and knocked on the door, hoping the cruel man would answer the door, leaving the poor child alone for a while.

Nobody answered though, and the cries persisted. She backed away from the house as she heard the cries soften and footsteps come closer to the front door. The tall man left the house, shouting back, "I'll be home whenever, do whatever you want, it won't make me hate you any more or less than I already do." He waved a hand in dismissal and walked away, leaving the door wide open. Elizabeth waited for him to be far enough away, before she entered the house, through the still open door and found Blaine curled up on the living room floor. She ignored the stench of alcohol as she entered the room and knelt down by the injured child.

He looked up at her with watery eyes and sat up straight, backing away from her. "Please, please don't hurt me." He whispered. "Please."

"I'm not here to hurt you." She promised, and held out her hand softly, so he could make the first contact, and know to trust her. Surely enough, soon Blaine had grabbed hold of her soft and looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "When do you think your Dad will be home, sweetheart?"

"N-n-not until tomorrow at least." He answered, shaking slightly and holding onto Elizabeth's hand like a lifeline.

"Good, do you know Kurt Hummel?" She asked softly, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand. He nodded in reply. "Well, I'm his Mummy, would you maybe like to come to our house, we live next door and we can give you dinner, you can sleep in Kurt's room with him and we can make sure you're safe tonight. I don't like the idea of you sleeping alone."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really? Is-is that alright?" He asked shyly.

"Of course it is sweetheart, would you like a hug first?" She asked and his eyes filled with tears as he ran forward into her arms.

"Thank you Mrs. Hummel. I can't remember anyone giving me a hug before." He said softly as the tears rolled off of his cheeks and onto Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Call me Elizabeth, Blaine. And it's my pleasure. Now come on, dinner will be being served." She picked him up off of the floor as he clung onto her, still hugging her tightly as she left the house and brought him next door.

The prospect of dinner was overwhelming for Blaine, he wasn't lying when he said he'd never been hugged. His mother had died during childbirth and his father had blamed him for it since the day he was born. Blaine's grandmother had looked after him until he was 1, when she had passed away and he had been left with his father who fed him once a day until he was 4, and then left him to his own devices. He hadn't eaten a hot meal in over a year, and he didn't know where to begin.

Burt had seen how slim Blaine was and had given him an enormous portion of food, but Blaine was completely clueless as to how to eat it. He had no idea how to use a knife or fork, but he observed Kurt's slender hands cutting up his own food, and tried to copy what he was doing. After about 17 unsuccessful attempts at cutting his chicken, he gave up and just stopped eating altogether. "Blaine is something wrong?" Kurt whispered into his ear.

"I've never learnt to cut up my food before..." He admitted, with his head hanging low in shame.

"Is that all? You could just ask! I only learnt a couple of weeks ago! Daddy, please can you cut up Blaine's food for him?" Kurt asked, looking over at his Dad as Blaine blushed in shame.

"Of course, why didn't you just ask Blaine?" Burt laughed, as he got up and began to cut up Blaine's food.

"I didn't want to get in any trouble." Blaine whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey," Burt began, raising Blaine's chin slightly, "I promise you, right here and right now, that as long as you're inside this house, nobody will ever hurt you, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine nodded, smiling a little. "Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt, kiddo." He said as he adjusted his cap and sat back down at his at the table.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, and Kurt and Blaine started to chat and make friends, Elizabeth and Burt looked at each other, smiling proudly at the sight of the boy they knew would sleep well tonight for the first time in ages, and the boy who had just made his very first friend.

Soon enough it was time for both the boys to go to bed, Kurt leant Blaine his power ranger pyjamas, and Burt set up an inflatable bed next to Kurt's for Blaine to sleep on. Elizabeth came in and kissed both boys on the head and wished them a goodnight's sleep. She left the door half open and turned off the light. Blaine heard Kurt yawn and roll over, but he couldn't sleep. He was too frightened. What if his Dad found him? What if he hit him again, he hated it when his Dad hit him. He could feel his bruises ache at the thought of it.

"Kurt?" He whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Came a response from his left hand side.

"I can't sleep. I'm too scared, what if my Daddy finds me?"

"I'm confused, I thought Daddies were nice?"

"No. Your Daddy is nice and kind but my Daddy hits me all of the time and says I'm bad." Blaine sniffed as a tear trickled down his tiny cheekbone.

"You don't seem bad though..." Kurt said softly.

"I don't think I am." Blaine replied as he sniffed again.

"Blaine, are you crying?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"N-no."

"But I can hear you, do you want to come and sleep in my bed with me? I can give you a hug until you fall asleep, that's what my Daddy does when I can't sleep." Blaine didn't need telling twice, before you could count to 2, he was climbing into Kurt's bed and throwing his arms around his new best friend crying softly as he did so. "Please don't cry Blaine. You're my first ever bestest friend, please don't be sad. I'm here, you're safe tonight." Blaine sniffed slightly but stopped crying. Before they knew it, they were both deeply asleep in each other's arms, for the first, but most certainly not the last time.

The next evening, after school, Blaine walked into his house alone, the front door wasn't locked so he was able to get in today. He gripped the walkie-talkie in his pocket tightly as he entered. Burt had given it to him that morning, so that he could go home to avoid getting into more trouble, but make sure that he could phone over at any time to get inside the Hummel household if his Dad hit him. He thought the coast was clear, and was about to leave and go the Hummel's with the knowledge his Dad wasn't going to tell him off for running away when a strong hand grabbed painfully him by the shoulder. He yelped slightly as he felt himself being picked up and thrown into a wall.

"Go to your room, you bag of shit. I don't want to have to look at you tonight. I'll be gone by the time you leave for school, so stay out of my sight. I can't be fucked to deal with your crap tonight scumbag." John Anderson spat in his son's face, hit him in the stomach and watched as Blaine scrambled into his room.

When he got into his room, he locked the door. He knew full well that his Father wouldn't have any intention of coming in, or taking to him, anyway. He picked up his walkie-talkie and buzzed in, Elizabeth immediately answered him. "Blaine, are you okay?"

"Daddy's home." Blaine sighed into the mouthpiece.

" Are you alright? Did he hit you? Do you need me to do anything?" She panicked as her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of 5 year old Blaine bleeding to death.

"It's not that bad, but I can't get out of the house tonight, so can I speak to Kurt a but later on please. He helps me sleep so well."

"Of course sweetie. Is there anything I can do?"

"No thank you, you've helped me lots and lots already Elizabeth." Blaine smiled slightly.

"It's nothing, darling. I'll get Kurt to buzz in at 7 alright?"

"Yes, thank you. Bye bye." Blaine said politely as he ended the communication.

As promised, at 7 on the dot, Blaine heard Kurt's voice come out of the speaker on his walkie-talkie. "Blaineeee? Are you thereee?" He smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice, and talked to him until he fell asleep.

A few months later Kurt was tucked up in bed trying to get to sleep when he heard a knocking on the door downstairs. That was odd. He couldn't possible think of anyone who would be knocking at half past 8 at night. It had become routine that Blaine would come and sleep over if his Dad wasn't going to be home that night, and when he was, Kurt would talk to him until he fell asleep and then Blaine would arrive the next morning for breakfast. Everyone had pretty much settled into the unusual family life they now led, and whilst they were uncomfortable with how Blaine was treated, they knew that they would probably worsen the situation by getting the police or themselves involved, and by now they all cared to much for poor tiny Blaine to put him at more risk than he already was.

But, somehow, Kurt could hear Blaine's voice coming from downstairs and it sounded like he was crying, a lot. He heard his Mummy leave and his Daddy let out a sigh and curse John Anderson under his breath. He pretended he didn't hear anything and went to sleep.

3 hours later, he was awoken by a familiar body climbing into his bed (Burt had long since given up on putting up the inflatable one too). But there was something covering his arm. "Blaine?" Kurt asked into the darkness. Blaine turned on the bedside lamp and sat up, he winced a little as he did so.

Kurt gasped at the sight of his best friend. He had stitches in his head and his arm in a cast, and his chest had a hand shaped bruise in the centre of it. "What happened?" Kurt gasped. Blaine's bottom lips began to quiver and tears formed in his eyes. Kurt opened up his arms, and Blaine fell into them as he openly sobbed into his best friends shoulder.

"Did your Daddy do it?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded into his shoulder and cried some more. Eventually, Blaine calmed down a little and both boys lied down. Kurt had a look at his broken best friend and had an idea. Just like his Mum would do for him when he scraped his knee, he pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's arm, his chest and his head. "All better." He whispered.

"Did you kiss it better?" Blaine giggled slightly.

"Of course." Kurt giggled back, "It's the only way! My Mummy always does it and it makes me feel much better afterwards." He switched off the light and snuggled up with Blaine in his arms. "Do you feel better now?"

"Lots and lots." Blaine smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth

Chapter 2:

To say Blaine and Kurt were inseparable would be an understatement and an insult to their ever blossoming friendship. By the time they had both turned 6, they did everything together, and at every opportunity he had, Blaine would sleep over at Kurt's house. To begin with, it was a way of escaping the almost daily abuse he was put through, but, almost immediately he wanted to do it, just so he could see his best friend more. By the time they were 7, Blaine was a full member of the Hummel household, in everyone's opinion he was their second son.

Unfortunately, none of this meant life got any easier for poor Blaine. Most nights a week he would return home to be yelled at and pounded by his father until it was hard for him to breathe. Some nights, he would be able to sneak out to Kurt's house afterwards and nobody would mention it to him, they would hug him and make sure he didn't need a doctor, but then they would move on, and for that Blaine was so thankful. It was hard for him to be hit in the first place, and he just wanted to forget all about it, move on and play with his best friend like a normal child would. However, some nights his Father would stay home and he would be left with no choice but to spend the night in his own house, braving it out until he could talk to Kurt via walkie-talkie.

Burt and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to make Blaine their own child and welcome them lovingly into their home with open arms. They wanted to take him in to live with them so badly, but when Blaine had tried to ask his Dad if he could sleep over at Kurt's instead of sneaking out, it had resulted in a broken collar bone and 3 stitches in his head. It became clear that asking Blaine to move in with them was a risk too big to take. They tried to make the most of things though, they loved every minute they spent with Blaine and nothing made them happier than watching the friendship shared between Blaine and Kurt. It was the kind of friendship that gave you fuzzy feelings inside and made you feel warm and safe just by hearing the other persons voice, it was the kind of friendship that Elizabeth hoped would one day turn into something more. The way both boys treated one another was remarkable, they knew each other better than most married couples and they cared more for one another than they cared for themselves. When one of them needed something, the other one would have it ready before they asked for it. There was nothing either boy deserved more than the opposite boy's love and affection and Elizabeth truly hoped in the future, they would both receive it.

Elizabeth had known Kurt was gay since he was three, it was obvious to anyone he spoke to. However, the only thing that made her sure of Blaine's sexual orientation was how he treated Kurt. Kurt always came first, Blaine would show up to the Hummel's house battered and bruised, and ask Kurt how his day was. Every single year for Blaine's birthday, Burt and Elizabeth would ask Blaine what he wanted, and he would respond that he would like Kurt to be happy for another year, because seeing Kurt happy, made him happy too.

Birthdays were sacred to the Hummels and Blaine. Since Kurt's fifth birthday up until his eighth it was the same every single year; a small family gathering that all four of them treasured and looked forward too for months in advance.

Kurt's eighth birthday went brilliantly; Burt, Blaine and Elizabeth were all smiling brightly, and having the best time ever. Kurt blew out the candles on his sparkly cake whilst Blaine sat on Elizabeth's lap smiling broadly at the sight of his best friend enjoying himself and knowing he helped put the grin on Kurt's face, whilst Burt snapped a photo of the three most important people in his life.

However it wasn't soon after that, that things started to go downhill. It was a few months later when Elizabeth was sat down in the doctors chair as he pulled out her files, she took a deep breath in as he looked over at her from across the doctor's desk. "I'm so sorry to inform you Mrs Hummel..." He began. She didn't hear the rest of the sentence; her world was crumbling down around her. She heard little things he said like "fatal" and "about 3 months left." But that was all.

Elizabeth climbed out of the taxi and walked up to her front door, it had only been an hour since she got the news, and she was still having trouble processing it. She opened the door and the sound of Blaine and Kurt's laughs cut right into her heart. How could she say goodbye to them? They were her life, she adored both of them with every fibre of her being. She couldn't just say goodbye to them after all they had been through together. It would be too hard. She didn't want to be the one who made them upset and removed the laughter from their voices. She just couldn't do it. It would hurt too much.

She walked into the kitchen where she found Burt pacing back and forth nervously. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped at the touch. Realising it was her he spun around on his heels and opened his mouth to ask her how it had gone. But before he could say anything she shook her head slowly. He knew what that meant. Tears filled in his eyes and he let out a choked sob and threw his arms around his wife as they cried into each other's shoulders.

"How do we tell the kids?" He whispered.

"We don't." She replied simply. Kurt and Blaine were too young to understand, and there was no way they were going to make life any harder on Blaine, especially. So they would wait until her time came before they told the boys what was inevitable.

Blaine woke up on his eighth birthday, directly 7 months after Kurt's and jumped out of bed, he checked around the house to make sure his Father wasn't in before he ran to the Hummel household as fast as he possibly could. He was slightly nervous when he didn't see Burt's car in the driveway, it hadn't been there for 2 days, and Kurt hadn't been at school either. Blaine was worried, to say the least, where could they have gone? He tapped on the door tentatively, but just like the past 2 days, he was met with silence. Had they forgotten his birthday this year?

With that solemn thought, Blaine trailed slowly off to school to take his usual seat in the classroom and just like the past two days there was an empty gap next to it where Kurt would usually sit. He spent the rest of his birthday alone, wondering where in the world his best friend was. It came to the end of the school day and he slugged home sad and lonely.

He went straight to the Hummel's, but they still weren't in, and their car was still absent from the driveway. He was devastated. What could have possibly happened meaning they were gone for 3 days in a row without so much of a goodbye? He wiped the tear off of his cheek and went back to his Father's house. The door was locked. He sighed to himself and curled up on the front step. His Dad never came home that night, neither did the Hummels, it was cold and raining heavily and Blaine found himself having to sleep outside next to his front door curled up into himself trying to preserve his body heat.

The next morning was a Saturday, so he had nowhere to go. He sat on that same doorstep for hours waiting for someone to come home or to his Father's house. Nobody did. When it started to rain again, he burst into tears, he was freezing, soaked through and he had nowhere to go. He waited and waited, but he remained alone.

Sunday remained the same. He hadn't eaten since his school meal on Friday and he was starving. He suddenly remembered he had a ten dollar bill in his pocket from his Auntie, who lived in New York, but still sent him money every year on his birthday. He ran as fast as he could to the shops and spent his money on food. He devoured it hungrily on the walk back to his front door. When he got there, he sat down and stared into space, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole.

Monday came around and nobody had come back yet. He was wearing the same clothes he had on Friday, and he knew his classmates would tease him because of it, but the thought of having an actual roof over his head was so delightful, that he ran straight to school. Kurt still wasn't in class, and Blaine was more than worried now. Maybe, they had all moved away? Maybe they had stopped loving him? Blaine wiped away a tear and focused on his maths work. Things will work out. He told himself, even though he was beginning to doubt it.

When school was over Blaine walked himself back home, ignoring the name calling following him home.

"Fag!"

"Hobo!"

"Haha! Blaine's a hobo and a homo!"

He picked up pace and ran away from the taunts. It wasn't until the tears cleared from his eyes, he saw Burt's car in the driveway. He double checked that his Father's house was still locked, which it was, and ran to his true home. He knocked on the doorway and bounced in his shoes, excited to finally see his best friend. But something was wrong, he could hear crying. Kurt was crying, and Burt too. He knocked harder, but they ignored him. He continued knocking for ten minutes, he knew they had heard him; the cried would subside momentarily as they listened to him knock every time he tried. Eventually he gave up and walked back to school, knowing it would be open and not wanting to sleep outside for the fourth night in a row.

He sneaked back into the building and went into his classroom, curling up in a ball on the floor. He decided in that moment that he knew nobody could love him truly, they'd all give up on him eventually.

Kurt let the tears fall silently as he held onto his Dad. One of the best weeks of his life had come crashing down on him.

He had spent the past week having a fun trip to his aunt's house. He loved her loads, so had jumped at the chance to stay with her for a while whilst his Dad did some grown up things. It was 6 days later when his Dad came to pick him up, and he seemed sad, Burt had took him out for ice cream, took him back home and broke the news to him. Elizabeth had died earlier that day after spending her final week of her life in hospital with Burt by her side.

Kurt had cried for hours, and so had his Dad. He didn't want his Mummy to be gone. He didn't know why she had to die. He wanted her back, he wanted her back right now. And Blaine. He hadn't seen him in almost a week. Blaine would know what to say. "Daddy. Please can we go and find Blaine. I need a hug from Blaine now."

Burt's heart skipped a beat in his chest "Blaine!" He yelled. "Oh crap! I left Blaine all week! We were only supposed to be at the hospital for an evening! Wait, no!" Burt's gaze fell to the pile of presents on the floor. "It was his birthday on Friday and I left him!" Burt scooped Kurt up and ran out of the front door. He knocked on the door of John's house, and got no answer. He turned the doorknob and it was locked. "Kurt, where else could he be?"

It was another two hours before they entered Blaine and Kurt's classroom. Blaine was curled up on the floor under a desk, wearing filthy clothes that were creased and due to the rain had stuck to his body. Kurt jumped down from his Father's arms and ran to wake up his best friend, but Burt caught him and stopped him in his tracks. "Kurt, you mustn't tell him just yet, I'll tell him when we get home. She was like his Mummy too alright? And from the looks of it, he hasn't had the best of weeks." Kurt nodded and gently shook Blaine by the shoulder.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and saw Kurt and Burt looking down at him. He backed away from them slowly. "W-w-why are you here? You don't love me..." He whispered. "Have you come to tell me you've moved away? Because I'd understand. My Daddy always said that nobody would stick around for me. B-b-ut, can you at least visit sometimes...please?" Blaine's voice broke slightly as he finished the sentence and he curled his arms around himself.

"Blaine! No! We still live here, we just had to go away for a little while to sort out some things." Burt said gently. "I'm so sorry kiddo."

"You mean, you didn't forget me?" Blaine sniffed.

"Never." Kurt whispered and made his way towards his best friend.

Blaine felt tears in his eyes as he threw his tiny arms around Kurt's neck. "I-I-I thought you'd gone forever!" He cried. Kurt held him close until Blaine broke free and ran into Burt's arms. "Burt! You-you do still love me right? Please say you still love me?" He whispered. Burt wiped the tears from Blaine's muddy face and kissed him on the head.

"Always. Let's get you home, and we need to talk about some things. Alright?"

When they got home, Burt ran Kurt a bath and Kurt got in, buying Burt some time to talk to Blaine without putting Kurt through hearing it again. He sat Blaine down on his lap, just like he had done with Kurt, and began to talk.

"Blaine, I am so sorry for not being here this week. I love you like you were my own son, alright? I'm so sorry that we missed your birthday too, but when i explain why, you'll understand. But before I do, I need you to tell me what happened this week. Everything." Burt said solemnly, guilt coursing through his veins.

Blaine recounted his week in the least emotional way possible, not wanting to make Burt feel guilty. It was no use though, Burt had tears in his eyes and he held onto Blaine apologising over and over again. "I'm so so sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Burt." Blaine said, putting on a brave smile. "You love me and you came back. But where's Elizabeth?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Blaine...the reason me and Kurt were gone this week was because Elizabeth was very poorly. She has been for a few months. She was in hospital this week whilst Kurt stayed at his Aunties, we only thought she'd be in there for a day, she was determined to get out so she could see you on your birthday. But she went into a special kind of sleep on Thursday night, and on Sunday the doctors said they knew she would never wake up, and so the machines that were keeping her alive had to be turned off so she could be at peace."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. No. It couldn't be true. He could have two mummies die. No. "S-s-she died?" Blaine whispered softly, needing to make sure he wasn't overreacting. But when Burt nodded his head it sunk in. "No. NO! Why? Burt, why?!" The tears fell freely down his face as he clung onto Burt's shirt as they cried together. Not Elizabeth. Why her? She was one of the kindest people Blaine knew. If it wasn't for her, Blaine didn't know where he'd be. She was the one who had brought him into the Hummel household originally, and now she was gone.

Blaine sobbed harder as memories of her came flooding through his mind. He could still smell her on the couch he was sat on he could still smell her on Burt himself. "Daddy?" He heard Kurt ask from the doorway where he stood in his pyjamas with is hair flopping down over his blue eyes that matched Elizabeth's so perfectly. "Did you tell Blaine?" He questioned. Before Burt could answer, Blaine had run off of Burt's lap and was tightly embracing Kurt as they both cried for their Mummy.

Burt left them there for a few minutes, before he picked them both up and carried them to bed in Kurt's room. Burt turned off the light and left them as they silently comforted each other just by being there, until they were both all cried out and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Blaine had been worried that after Elizabeth died he wouldn't be welcome in the Hummel's home anymore, after all she was the original reason he was in there, but that never happened. Despite the fact that the time he spent at the Hummel house wasn't as happy as it had been before due all three of them mourning her death, he was still welcome in at all times. When he missed her too much, Burt would cuddle him, and tell him everything was going to be alright, the same way he did with Kurt. After all, they were a family and even with one of them gone to a better place, they still would remain that way.

Kurt and Blaine grew even closer after that, they valued each other even more. Both of them were hit hard by the loss of Elizabeth, and they found comfort in one another the same way they always had done whenever they were hurting. For months there were many nights where one of them would be too upset to do anything, and they would just hold each other until everything was alright again. To them, it didn't feel strange that they were eight year old boys who hugged each other and held hands at every opportunity, to them, it felt like home, and that's exactly what it was.

They grew up together, holding hands throughout elementary school. However, when they reached middle school, things began to change. People got meaner. Before they knew it they were being shoved around and harassed more than ever before. It never stopped them though, it only made their friendship stronger, every time they wiped a tear from their best friend's cheek that was put there due to bullying, it made them closer. Burt had begun to wonder if they could even get any closer than they were, but they continued to amaze him every single day.


	3. Chapter 3: Out

Chapter 3:

**AN: This was one of the chapters I was most excited about writing, so I'm sorry it took a while, but I had to make it perfect. I might be a little slow on updates for a while, because I might be in an out of hospital for a while, but at the same time I'm off school and can't sleep, so they might end up even faster! Who knows, eh? Anyway, read on my lovelies!**

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Blaine asked eagerly as he sat up slightly. Kurt and Blaine were sat on a sofa in the living room. Blaine had his legs up on Kurt's stomach as he sat sideways on the sofa whilst Kurt had his legs in the air and his head hanging off the sofa pointing towards the floor as he sat upside down.

"If I said yes, would you judge me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Feeling the mood get more serious, Blaine lifted his legs off of Kurt's stomach and leant out a hand to him to help him pull himself back upright. As soon as Kurt was the right way up again both boys turned to face each other on the sofa sitting with their feet underneath them. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand.

"You know I'd never judge you." He smiled softly. "Why are you nervous? It's our first day of high school!" Blaine said and wiggled his eyebrows excitedly.

Kurt stood up and threw his arms up dramatically, "Because it's our_ first day of High School_! Middle school wasn't exactly a walk in the park, Blaine!" Kurt almost yelled, as he continued to wave his arms around. Blaine jumped up and stood next to him. He gently lowered Kurt's arms to his side.

"Look at me." He said softly, and Kurt met his gaze immediately. "I know middle school was tough for us, but there are going to be much older kids at McKinley, they're bound to me more mature than to mock me for being bruised, or you for wearing designer clothes. There are probably loads of kids, just like us, there. Kurt this could be the greatest thing that could ever happen to us!" Blaine beamed and pulled Kurt into a hug before he could argue back.

The next day the boys had approached school with joint hands and winning smiles, hoping for the best from William McKinley High School. Who knows what possibilities this could bring? They could have more friends, they could join Glee, they could-

"Hey, homos!" A voice called from behind them...

Kurt pulled himself up and over the edge of the dumpster. His coat was ruined. Great. He sighed and reached out a hand to Blaine. Blaine grabbed onto it and willingly let Kurt help pull him back out of the dumpster, but he couldn't manage it.

"I'm only a few inches taller than you, Blaine. If I can do this you can!" Kurt encouraged his best friend. "Just push on the edge with your other hand, it's just like getting out of a swimming pool!"

Blaine would've pointed out that he couldn't swim, but he was too busy trying to focus all his remaining energy on climbing out of the dumpster. He took in as big a breath as he could manage under these circumstances and pushed with one hand whilst Kurt pulled his other. As he pushed up though, his rib gently brushed on the edge of the dumpster. He let out a cry of pain, but managed to land solidly on the ground. However he instantly bent over when he felt the pressure on his ribs from standing up too fast.

"Blaine! What happened? Did they hit you when the others were throwing me in? Or did you bash yourself on the climb out?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concern.

"It's nothing!" Blaine said a little too fast. But he was still bent over. Kurt's eyes widened suddenly as he realised what had happened.

"_Blaine_! Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt exploded. "You need to tell me when these things happen so that Dad can take you to the hospital!"

Blaine muttered something under his breath and looked at the floor in shame.

"Pardon? Blaine?"

Blaine muttered again.

"Blaine!"

"I said, I don't tell you if I know you can't see it! Unless he hits me on the fucking face like he so loves to do, I don't tell you! Okay?!" Blaine yelled. He wanted to run away, he wanted to scream at the world, but instead he just found his eyes well up with pathetic tears as Kurt's arms wrapped around him.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay." Kurt consoled him and then wiped the tears off of Blaine's eyes before bringing him back into the hug. "We'll carry on like normal today, and then we'll go home and we have to tell Dad. Alright?"

"Can you maybe just tell him, I have to go home tonight...I don't want to risk a repeat of last night when he comes home and finds I'm not there..." Blaine whispered into Kurt's chest, it smelt slightly like garbage but also so much like Kurt and the Hummel household, so much like _home._

"Of course." Kurt agreed, deciding to stress over the fact Blaine was at home tonight when Blaine wasn't around. "Now come on, let's go to math, we don't want to miss all of our first day at High School.

Later that night Kurt and Burt were sat in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to admit that they were listening for the sound of yelling from next door, but both were doing it intently. The minutes ticked on and on until Kurt broke the silence. "Blaine's been lying to us!"

"Why the hell would you say that, Kurt?" Burt half yelled, appalled by what he was hearing. "He has bruises almost once a month and has done since you were both 2 feet tall!"

"No, he's lying." Kurt said simply. "He has bruises more than once a month. Evidently, if they're not on his face, then he stopped telling us around about the age of 10."

Burt's face dropped. "What?" He questioned, in a small half whisper, half choke.

"Yep." Kurt nodded solemnly. Burt nodded and then after a deep breath, went back to listening.

Kurt wasn't one to fight with his Dad but there was something that had been nagging at him for years now, it had just never seemed right. So when Burt had nodded and then gone back to listening without much of a second thought, Kurt lost it.

"WHY DID YOU NEVER CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES? WHY DON'T WE _EVER _CALL THEM?" He yelled in his Dad's face. Burt jumped out of his skin at this, Kurt was never much of a yeller, but boy, did he have some lungs on him when he did.

"I did, after Lizzie died...but they needed proof. We took him to court, and lost. He may be the world's worst man, but he has money and therefore a killer lawyer, and friends with the judge. We had no proof. I was all alone; I had no physical footage of proof since I was doing it behind yours and Blaine's back. He had no idea. Kurt, his Dad won and went home to him, that was the night when we all went together to the hospital and he got stitches in his head. I got a letter through the door the next day saying that if I tried to turn him in again that he'd beat him so badly he'd end up in a wheelchair. I went straight over to his house, and demanded he gave me custody of Blaine. But evidently the reason he hasn't killed Blaine is child benefits. Blaine's Grandpa is Irish, and he's apparently appalled that we don't get child benefits over here, so he sends Blaine's Father money monthly for Blaine's care...or really, Blaine's Father's booze and Blaine's neglect. So I can't do anything, because I can't risk Blaine getting hurt again, and there's no way he can testify against him because if he loses and Blaine's Father knows that Blaine was trying to get him arrested, I can't guarantee Blaine will be safe in the slightest. I'm sorry, bud. It tears me apart to see him injured, you know I see him as a son, which is why I can't do it. I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't mention it to him though; he needs to at least have some trust in us." Burt bowed his head in shame, too afraid to look up and be faced with resent from his son.

Kurt was taken aback; he threw his arms around his Dad's neck and hugged him. "It's okay Dad, I'm sorry. I should've just asked, not accuse you of anything. You tried; all that matters now is keeping Blaine safe." As Kurt finished talking the Hummel men heard a car start, Kurt ran to the window and watched John Anderson's car drive away. Before Burt could say anything Kurt was out the doors and running towards his best friend's house. He reached the door just as Blaine was opening it to leave. He saw the limp in Blaine's walk and held his arms open wide as Blaine fell into them gratefully. Blaine breathed in deeply, absorbing all the comfort he could. "How bad was it?" He heard Kurt whisper into his dark curly hair.

"Mmm, could've been worse. It _has_ been worse." Blaine mumbled back into Kurt's chest. "Can we just forget it?"

"No can do, kiddo." Burt said softly as he patted Blaine gently on the back. "Come on, let's get you home. You have some explaining to do."

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look and Kurt responded by mouthing the words "I told him." as they trailed behind Burt. Blaine nodded and inhaled deeply. This was going to be a long night.

A few months later, Kurt smiled to himself softly. He looked around at his surroundings and couldn't think if a better place to be. The Christmas tree in the corner was glistening, his Dad was asleep on the armchair and Blaine was snuggled up asleep next to him under a blanket as they watched the snowman. With only minimal help from Blaine and his Dad he had made a wonderful Christmas dinner. It was one of the best Christmases he had ever had. It wasn't because he was away from the school where he and Blaine got tormented. It wasn't because for the first year Blaine's Dad had been away over the holidays and Blaine had been able to have his first happy Christmas. It wasn't even because it was the first year since his Mum died that her missing presence didn't snap him in two. It was purely because he had his best friend leaning against him as he snored quietly.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's sleeping figure which was using his shoulder as a pillow. Blaine's hair was gelled down, which was something Blaine had taken to doing regularly now (much to Kurt's disapproval) and his chest rose and fell softly with ease. He had been at home for over a week, knowing that his Dad was visiting his Granddad in Ireland for three whole weeks and before that Blaine had avoided getting hit for 4 days. So after 11 days of not being beaten, Blaine was finally pain free for the first time in a long time, and simply seeing him able to breathe clearly made Kurt overwhelmingly happy.

But there was something different, something else. Kurt had had crushes in the past, silly ones on television stars, but none like the one he was having on Blaine. For years now, cuddles and friendly touches had been their thing, but now Kurt found himself blushing just by Blaine holding his hand, or moments like know when he could _feel_ the breath leaving Blaine's soft lips and all he wanted to do was lean down and kiss them...

No.

He couldn't. He didn't even know if Blaine was gay. Hell, he hadn't even told Blaine or his Father that he himself was gay. He couldn't just go around kissing his best friend whilst he slept. Blaine didn't need this, he was much better off without Kurt complicating things. He was sure Blaine was straight anyway. He was manly, and muscled, and handsome and _perfect._ No. Kurt decided. Blaine was defiantly straight. The sooner he accepted that, the better.

Two weeks passed and it was Blaine's last day at home before he had to return to his Father's. They were sat in Kurt's basement bedroom watching Kurt's _Friends_ box set whilst Blaine rambled on about how Ross and Rachel were meant to be. Kurt was trying to focus, but he had more important things on his mind. He had to do this now, when they were all together and Blaine was healthy so no one's thought were preoccupied. "Hey." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear from where he was practically on Kurt's lap. "You alright, you seem a little preoccupied."

"No, actually. I need to tell you something." Kurt said with a determined tone.

"Okay..." Blaine seemed a little taken aback by Kurt's forcefulness, but he took Kurt's hand none the less. "What's bothering you?" He asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

Kurt tried not to blush at Blaine holding his hand and managed to keep a straight face. "Let's go upstairs. Dad needs to hear this too." Kurt stood up and the force of which he did so meant that Blaine stood up just as quick to avoid being sent flying.

Wordlessly Blaine regained grip of Kurt's hand and followed him upstairs. They found Burt and were soon all sat in the living room in their usual seats. Burt was on the armchair, Kurt on the left side of the sofa and Blaine as close as he could possibly get to him without sitting on him completely. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand encouraging him to share what was on his mind. Burt turned the TV off quickly and then turned to face his son.

"I-I- I...You all know...I've been thinking...I think...You're all my family and..." Kurt stuttered, trying to think of a good place to start. He felt Blaine's grip on his hand tighten even more and a surge of courage rushed through his veins. Nobody interrupted him, nobody spoke at all whilst they waited three of the world's longest minutes for Kurt to speak again.

"I love you both." His voice finally broke the silence. "You're my family. So you deserve to know, I..." Kurt took a deep breath and let it and the words fall out in one.

"I'm gay."

Before Burt could say anything on the matter, Blaine had dropped Kurt's hand and was running out of the front door. Kurt watched his best friend go as his heart shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. He didn't dare look at his Dad. If sweet, caring Blaine would walk out on him because of his sexuality who knows what his Dad, the burly car repair man would say.

But words weren't needed. The minute Kurt felt his Dad sit in Blaine's spot and pull him into a tight hug, his resolve broke. He didn't know if he was crying from relief that he'd finally come out, happiness that his Dad seemed to have accepted him or heartbreak because Blaine hadn't. But he was crying none the less.

"I love you, Kurt. No matter if you're gay, straight, bi, or purple dinosaur you're my Son." Burt stated simply as he held Kurt close. "Now, I don't know why the hell Blaine's run out, but I'm sure he'll find a way to still be friends with you." Kurt nodded but he didn't believe it. Blaine probably hated him now. His only friend, his _best_ friend was disgusted in him. Kurt let another wave of sobs take over him as he clutched onto his Dad like his life depended on it.

Blaine was as white as a ghost as he ran from the Hummel household. No no no no no this couldn't be happening. He felt hot tears rush down his face, contrasting with the cold snow hitting him. He sat on his Father's doorstep, sobbing his heart out. He didn't care that people might see him. He just needed to be alone. Why did Kurt have to come out? Why? Why did Kurt have to make him feel like this? He'd had feelings from Kurt since the moment he was old enough to have feelings for someone. But he'd just been denying them. His Dad was the biggest homophobe on the planet; he'd beat him to death! But no, Kurt had to go and come out, making him stuck. He could lie and say he was straight, but Burt would see through it, and Kurt and his friendship could become really awkward really fast. Or, he could tell the truth, and risk everything.

He buried his face in his hands and let the tears flow even more. The snow continued to fall on his shoulders until it got dark. His hands were almost blue. He was frozen to the core. He needed to go back inside. He would freeze to death out here otherwise. He stood up and walked slowly back next door.

He tapped on the door quietly. Burt answered it, taking one look at him and pulling him inside the house. "Blaine! Have you been outside for four hours in the cold, with no coat?" Burt exclaimed. "Are you insane?" Blaine went to answer, but nothing came out.

Burt gave him a pitiful look and brushed the pile of snow off of his shoulders and wrapped a blanket around him. Blaine held it close, burying his face in it. It smelt like Kurt, like home.

He let Burt guide him to the sofa wordlessly and sat down. "Blaine, I love you like a son. But really, what the hell was that all about? Do you not accept Kurt or something? Because he's downstairs sleeping after he's cried for nearly three hours, because you stormed out on the biggest moment in his life so far!"

Blaine was taken aback. "K-K-Kurt was crying-g?" He asked through chattering teeth. Burt nodded. Blaine let his tears flow freely again. "Oh my god. I can't believe I made him cry! I'm an awful person." He sighed. Burt pulled him into a hug, the same way he had done with Kurt earlier. He pulled away from Burt and looked him in the eyes. "I-If I tell you something...can you keep it a secret?" Burt nodded once more.

"I-I'm gay too." Blaine admitted. "Please, don't tell my Dad. Please. He'll kill me. Please."

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. But I will ask that you tell Kurt, alright? He needs to know why you ran out tonight."

"Okay." Blaine whispered, and got up to go find Kurt. "Thank you...Dad." Blaine said gently as he looked back at Burt.

"Anytime Son."

Kurt was sitting on his bed curled up in a ball with his legs to his chest when Blaine walked down the stairs. He had his eyes fixated on the wall in front of him and he was staring at it hard. "Go away, Dad. I want to be alone." He said monotonously without removing his glare on the wall.

"Uh...It's me." Blaine mumbled awkwardly.

"Get out." Kurt snapped, turning to glare at Blaine with his puffy red eyes. "I don't want you in here if you don't accept me."

"Please, Kurt...just listen to me."

"NO, BLAINE! GET OUT!" Kurt roared.

Blaine wasn't fazed; he'd seen Kurt put up worse fits than this over all sorts of things. He kept stepping towards Kurt who had now got up and was standing by his bed with his arms flailing.

"No. We need to talk."

"No, you need to leave!" Kurt yelled. "You have no idea how hard that was for me! I've been dreading that moment for years! I've known I liked boys, known I liked YOU forever!" Blaine's tears started again at those words. "But you don't even accept me do you? You're just some homophobic"-

A pair of lips against his cut him off from what he was saying. Electricity sparked through his veins. They pushed against his and the moment he realised they were Blaine's he responded, Kissing back passionately. Eventually Blaine pulled back for air. Kurt was speechless, he opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine beat him to it.

"Don't you DARE call me a homophobe!" He yelled. "I know EXCACTLY how you feel! EXACTLY what you're going through, but the difference is, if my Father knew, then who knows what he would do! He's kill me Kurt, because HE'S A HOMOPHOBE! So don't you dare stand there and tell me I'm like my father, because I'm not! I'm not I'm not I'm not! He cried. Sobs took over his body and he was about to fall to the floor on his knees when Kurt's arms caught him. He cried even harder into Kurt's chest the minute he felt arms around him.

Kurt managed to successfully move them to the bed and lay them both down, still holding Blaine close. He curled up around Blaine, wrapping his arms around him pressing Blaine's back to his chest and held him there whispering calm words and kissing his head until he calmed down to silent tears. After lying in silence for a while, Blaine rolled over to face Kurt. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. You've got nothing to be sorry for." Kurt whispered as he wiped the tear tracks on Blaine's cheek.

"You're my best friend." Blaine smiled sadly.

"And you're mine. I love you." Kurt smiled back. He wasn't sure if he meant it in the romantic way. He kind of did, but he wanted Blaine to know he meant it in the friendship way too. They had always been best friends, and they had always loved each other.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, knowing exactly which way Kurt meant it, and returning the sentiment. "And I need you to remember that, because tomorrow night. I'm coming out to my Dad."

Blaine was sat on the couch in his Father's house when he returned. He could tell his Father was sober. _Good. Maybe that will make things easier._ "Good evening, Father. Welcome back. I assume you enjoyed your travels?" Blaine smiled politely. Manners got you everywhere with John Anderson.

"Shut up, fag." His Father spat.

Blaine gathered all the courage he had before he said it..."That's what I am."

**Review? xo**


	4. Chapter 4:Last night at home

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was in and out of hospital for what seemed like forever, and that still might be the case for a little while, but I'm writing whenever I can! Without further ado I give you the next chapter...**

* * *

Blaine was sat on the couch in his Father's house when he returned. He could tell his Father was sober. _Good. Maybe that will make things easier._ "Good evening, Father. Welcome back. I assume you enjoyed your travels?" Blaine smiled politely. Manners got you everywhere with John Anderson.

"Shut up, fag." His Father spat.

Blaine gathered all the courage he had before he said it..."That's what I am."

John stared down his nose at his son. "What?" He asked, his voice lacked all emotion and it sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He could deal with his Dad angry, he'd done it almost all his life, but this was new. There was no rage present at all behind John's voice and his emotions were unreadable, his eyes looked almost dead and his mouth was sat in an almost twisted line as he looked at his son.

"I-I'm...g-gay." Blaine sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm gay." He repeated more confidently.

"Get out. Now." His Father looked at him, his emotions still unreadable. "I never want to see you ever again. Leave now. GET OUT!"

And there was the rage.

"Dad, please! Don't do this, please..." Blaine felt tears building up behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

His Father didn't reply. He just walked away and came back with a suitcase in hand. "Pack." He ordered.

Blaine was torn. His Father was giving him what he'd always wanted; a way out. He was being offered an escape from the constant torment and pain he was put through daily, but he couldn't take it. He refused to be kicked out of his own house because of something he couldn't change about himself. "No. I'm not leaving. You have to have known by know that I'm gay, you've been calling me a fag since I was tiny, you're telling me you just happened to be saying that as an "expression" for all those years?"

"OF COURSE I KNEW! I hit you and you didn't come out, so I figured you'd decided to try be normal and not act on it! Clearly I was wrong though! You made your choice, but know I've made mine. Get out of my house!" John Anderson was edging closer and closer to his son as he talked, but Blaine didn't back away. He was furious. Cold, hard rage was flowing through his blood, being produced purely off of the jealousy of Kurt and hid Dad's relationship. This was what he got, thrown out of his own house by a Father who never even loved him. Fucking brilliant. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET OUT YOURSELF, OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Blaine stood up tall, he knew he was going to lose, but it didn't matter. He wanted to stand his ground. He had been battered to the ground by this man his whole life, he wasn't going down without a fight. He puffed out his chest as he drew in a large breath before gathering up all his courage to say the two words he knew he'd live to regret.

"Make me."

* * *

Kurt was a nervous wreck. He had been pacing the living room back and forth for the last three hours. I would have been driving Burt insane too, but that would make him a hypocrite because he was doing the exact same thing. It was 7 o'clock at night and neither of them had heard a single word from Blaine since he saw Kurt at school that day. They were both fully aware of the consequences this was going to make and they had begged for Blaine not to do it, to just keep quiet. They wanted him safe, they wanted him _home._ But Blaine was a headstrong boy, and after being pushed around for all of his life he wanted to make a stand, whatever the cost. Kurt just hoped the cost wouldn't be Blaine's life itself.

"_And I need you to remember that, because tomorrow night. I'm coming out to my Dad."_

_The words hit Kurt in the chest like a ton of bricks. Tears were already forming in his eyes as vivid images of what might happen to Blaine started rushing through his mind. "You can't! Blaine! You can't do that! It's not safe, he'll hurt you Blaine!"_

_Blaine let out a dry humorless laugh as he shook his head gently. "That's really nothing new, Kurt." He spat dryly._

_Kurt's facial expression turned even more pained as he placed his hand over Blaine's. "Please, don't. I hate thinking about you hurt, and I know that it happens, but you can always come here."_

"_I can't though, Kurt! He'd be furious and that would put you in danger too, and I'd do anything to keep you out of danger. Please just listen, I need to do this __**because**__ I'm considering living here. But I need to know that when I do, you'll be completely safe, and I need a clean break from my father, I need to tell him, I don't even fully understand myself. I just know that I need to do this. Then I'll think about moving in, I promise."_

_Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug and let out a shaky breath on his best friend's shoulder as he but back tears. "Please, if he tries anything just get out. Leave. I can't lose you, Blaine. I can't."_

"_You'll never lose me Kurt. No matter what life brings, I promise you we will find our way back to each other."_

Yes, Kurt really hoped Blaine was going to be okay.

Another hour passed and there was a knock at the door. Kurt rushed downstairs and threw the door open to find Blaine standing on the doorstep with a suitcase. Remarkably he seemed to look physically okay, his hair remained intact and he didn't look like he'd been crying. He was able to stand up fine, but something seemed different. Kurt waited for Blaine to do something, or say something, but he didn't. He just stood there staring at his feet. Beginning to get worried, Kurt took Blaine's suitcase out of his hand and placed it against the wall behind him.

"You can come in, Blaine. It's just me; I'm not going to hurt you." Kurt said softly, taking Blaine's hand. He didn't miss the way Blaine flinched at the contact. He led Blaine into the living room and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Burt was watching from the kitchen, not wanting to invade but needing to know more than anything that Blaine was okay. He'd known Blaine for what seemed like forever, and he had never seen him act like this, ever. He wanted to know what happened and he wanted to know what happened _now._

Thankfully for him, Kurt was on it. "Blaine?" No response. "Blaine, what happened?" No response. "Blaine you don't have to go into details, but I _need_ to know if he hit you again. Blaine, please. Blaine?" But Blaine wouldn't answer. He wouldn't even look Kurt in the eye. A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek as he tried to look into Blaine's eyes for a hint to _anything, _but he remained expressionless as he stared at the floor, trying desperately to block everything out.

"Blaine, please! Answer me!" Kurt repeated, his voice becoming more and more frantic. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and looked up at his Dad.

"Go to your room, kiddo. I need to talk to Blaine alone." Burt said softly. Kurt complied and got up slowly, looking back at his best friend one last time as he left the room.

"Blaine. I need you to talk to me, okay? Can you do that?" Burt asked gently but sternly as he sat down. Blaine nodded his head shakily in response. "Okay, good. Now, did he hit you?"

"J-just once..." Blaine whispered so quietly Burt nearly missed it.

"Okay, okay. We can deal with once, right?"

"NO!" Blaine yelled as he jumped into the air. "WE CAN'T! BECAUSE NOW WHO'S GOING TO BELIEVE US? NOBODY! NOBODY WILL CARE! NOBODY EVER CARES!" He slowly backed against the wall and slid to the ground as he rocked back and forth shaking, as tears of frustration ran down his face.

"Blaine, breathe...okay deep breaths." Burt said gently as he approached Blaine slowly and sat down next to him. When Blaine's breathing had returned to normal, but continued the conversation.

"Let me get this straight, you're upset because your Father didn't hit you as much as usual and...?"

"Now nobody will listen." Blaine filled in. "This was the worst since I was a little child and I have no proof for anyone to believe me."

"What do you mean it was the worst, he just hit you the one time, right?"

Blaine let out a chocked sob, and buried his head in his knees. "I can't- I can't say. I can't talk about it I can't"

"Okay, it's okay Blaine. Shh, calm down. We don't have to do this now, we can do this tomorrow or whenever you want to talk about it. You're safe now, okay. You live here now and nobody is going to hurt you. Do you want to go and find Kurt?"

Blaine nodded and got up. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his t-shirt in a way that was so completely _Blaine_ that it broke Burt's heart. "T-thank you, Dad." He whispered and pulled Burt into a hug. Burt held Blaine close and tried to stop the tears emerging in his eyes like they always did when Blaine called him Dad. Eventually Blaine pulled away and went to Kurt's room to go and find him.

* * *

Kurt was pacing back and forward in his room, he'd heard Blaine yelling and he was unbelievably nervous. Blaine was practically part of his heart now, he couldn't deal with him being hurt. He'd never seen Blaine act like this in all of his life and he was unbelievably worried. A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. He ran to the door and swung it open. Blaine was standing there picking at his t-shirt sleeves with red-rimmed eyes staring at the floor, he raised his head slowly and went to speak but a soft sob just came out instead. Kurt was pulling him into his arms in an instant his hands running through Blaine's hair at the back as he guided Blaine into his room and sat him down on the bed, never once breaking the hug.

"Shh, shh you're okay. You're okay. You're safe, you're going to be okay, Blaine. I love you, I love you so much, you are loved. You are not alone, okay? I'm here. I'll always be here." Kurt whispered endless soothing words into Blaine's ear and moved them into a lying down position and continued to gently stroke his hair and whisper in his ear. Blaine's sobs soon died down and Kurt and Blaine fell asleep together. Little did Kurt know, that when he woke up Blaine would be gone, on a train far away from his best friend and his home.

* * *

**Don't kill me? This is the last chapter where they're kids, it will catch up with them in 3 years time in the next chapter, and the chapter's will be getting longer too, the story really starts now:-) Reviews? I'll love you forever3**


End file.
